Marshmallow
Marshmallow labeled''' The Sweet One', is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity who is placed on Team Epic. She has been confirmed to be returning as a contestant for Season 2. Personality Marshmallow is a kind and fierceful player. Though being not so athletic, Marshmallow has carried on challenges with ease, mostly due to her purchases at Wal-Mart. She has endured more abuse than any other character. Though being sweet and joyful with friends, her enemies have seen the sour side to her. Further into the series, Marshmallow appeared to care more about herself than others, causing trouble between her and the other contestants. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, among some contestants, Marshmallow jumped off the cliff and almost hit the safe zone, until she failed to defy gravity and landed in the elephant poop instead. In A Lemony Lesson, Lightbulb chose Marshmallow for Team Epic. She was shown putting lemons into her team's basket along with Paintbrush. At elimination, Marshmallow got only one vote. In The Arena Of Death, Marshmallow is tricked by Knife into having fun with him by throwing her far into the distance, popping Balloon. She did not compete in the rock pelting challenge, but watched the game. Her team, Team Epic lost again. Marshmallow got the forth pencil, and she got one vote once again. In One-Shot Wonder, Marshmallow is roasted alive on a campfire to create smores, courtesy of Knife. Although she was inactive due to her burns, Knife got Marshmallow across the gorge, as she was the only person to get across. She lost the tiebreaker challenge against Pickle and Taco, due to her burns once again. In The Stacker, Marshmallow, being still burnt but alive and active, got 52 votes at elimination, making her safe. She was seen a second time with OJ saying how the challenge sounded easy, but MePhone4 corrected her by saying it was actually difficult. After stacking 2 golfballs, Marshmallow happily commented how easy it was, and put her golfball on her stack, but it toppled down. She kicked one of her golfballs in anger which flew over to Nickel, who had just stacked his last golfball, and knocked down his stack. Later in the episode, there was only one spot left, and Marshmallow was about to put her last ball on when Nickel knocked it over in revenge and stacked his last golfball. In result, Marshmallow was up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, as a demonstration of the wonders of static electricity, Knife shocked Marshmallow. Marshmallow then uses a contraption that she bought from Wal-Mart and flung Knife into a gorge. At elimination, Marshmallow is safe with the least amount of votes, however, she complains about the fact that the leaf she received is metal and therefore not even a leaf. In the baton relay race challenge, Marshmallow was the third and final player that had to compete. Paintbrush gives her the baton from within guacamole, which Marshmallow takes and starts to carefully maneuver across a bridge with a spinning blade underneath. OJ catches up to Marshmallow and threatens her. Marshmallow responds by using her purchase from Wal Mart to make the bridge collapse, killing OJ. Marshmallow is saved by her failure to defy gravity, and wins Team Epic. In Sugar Rush, after Pickle eats Marshmallow's cucumber gift from Episode 6, Marshmallow scolds him for taking his gift and resulting to being a cannibal. She then hears a noise in the bushes, but deems it as probably nothing, and says that they should just leave. During this episode's challenge, recently rejoined Lightbulb and Marshmallow went into a cave to look for candy. Unfortunately for both of them, the cave was infested with monsters. Lightbulb escaped, but Marshmallow tripped and was dragged into the cave by a monster. She then later appeared outside the cave, chewed up, but with a full bag of candy. She got 200 pieces, causing her team to win, again. In 4Seeing The Future, Marshmallow figures out a somewhat evil strategy that involved throwing the new contestant Apple into the quicksand and jumping onto her to get across. Marshmallow reveals to OJ and Taco later that she recieved a time machine from Wal-Mart. The three travel back in time and replace MePhone4 with a dummy before MePhone4S killed him. In the end of the episode, Marshmallow apologizes to Apple for throwing her into the quicksand. However, Apple punches Marshmallow, which Marshmallow says at least makes them even now, which Apple agrees to, and they become friendly with each other again. In The Snowdown, Marshmallow revealed to Apple that Santa Clause wasn't real, angering Apple, and was pushed into a fire by her. Marshmallow later tells Paintbrush that they must fix Apple. The two later dress up as Santa and begin to tell Apple that Santa is real. The plan worked untill Apple knocked the two off, revealing they were tricking her. In Double Digit Desert, Marshmallow was seen along with others reacting shocked to Paper's psycho murdering of Balloon. During the crossing the border challenge, Paintbrush urged her to run, but Marshmallow explained that she was stuck to a cactus. She ended up being up for elimination, but was invited by Bomb along with everyone but Balloon to accompany him on a trip around the earth. becomes friends with Marshmallow.]] In Aquatic Conflict, Marshmallow offers to play Paper in a game of catch, as Bow did not understand how to play. Apple mocks the idea of Marshmallow playing sports, and Marshmallow throws the ball at her. Later, Marshmallow explains to MePhone that the contestants made a slideshow of their trip around the earth they were awarded from the previous episode. Marshmallow is easily safe from elimination, and gets a bendy straw. Marshmallow panics, as she is alone due to the teams being broken up, but Bow offers to be friends with her. The two form an "alliance" sort of friendship. Marshmallow and Bow try to win the underwater contest together, until Apple interrupts by revealing that she has stolen Marshmallow's Wal-Mart card as revenge for all of the mean things she has done to her. She rips it in half, making Marshmallow furious. Marshmallow tries to avoid a shark, and successfully does so, with it eating Apple instead, while still guarding the coin. Marshmallow later retrieves the coin and swims up to the surface, but Paper turns evil and uses his fishing hook to drag her back underneath and grab the coin. She is therefore up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, Marshmallow protests MePhone's removal of the recap from the episode as part of everything being like the first episode. She also is appalled by the return to the old animation design,calling it stupid and embarrassing, and also later hates the return of the first elimination area. Marshmallow tells MePhone that they can't handle anymore mediocrity, and throws a rock at him. She ends up being safe, and tries to switch the animation back, but is quickly stopped. Marshmallow later mentions to Bow that the show's acronym, I.I. sounds like a pirate reference. She gets annoyed when MePhone introduces the next challenge as a return to The Crappy Cliff, stating that she's tired of all of the messed up things they've done on the show for over a year. Some other contestants are offended, saying that she's not as nice as they had previously thought. Apple tries to knock Marshmallow off the cliff, but misses. Marshmallow tries to do a very cool dive off the cliff, but just like the first episode, lands in the feces at the last second. She is up for elimination, and is stuck in the feces at nighttime. She gets frustrated and throws Paper's plastic bag off of him, but quickly apologizes, stating that she's tired of all of the challenges. She also tells Taco that her "SOUR CREAM!" quip still makes no sense. In Inanimate Smackdown, Marshmallow becomes upset with Pickle and Apple as the two begin to rant on her while sitting on a bench. At elimination, she gets votes from Pickle, Taco and Apple in the Voting Booth. She, herself, voted for Apple. The two ended up getting the most votes, which was settled with a tiebreaker. Marshmallow ended up losing the tiebreaker to Apple, who used her "lucky number" 7 to answer the question. Marshmallow is eliminated and sent to Idiotic Island, where Knife welcomes her. She later appears with the others on Idiotic Island, noting that one character is missing. Bomb then hurled towards the island, but the fate of Marshmallow and the others are unknown. In The Great Escape, it is revealed that Marshmallow and the others survived the Idiotic Island explosion, and they escape with a boat somehow fashioned from a stray tree. Marshmallow points out Salt being missing, as she has gone to find OJ. Due to this, MePhone discovers the eliminated contestants have escaped, and Pickle and Taco inadvertently catch them all in a ditch. Marshmallow and the others are sent to a clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Marshmallow and the rest of the Idiotic Island gang watch in shock as Bow lands into a small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Marshmallow is released from Idiotic Island, along with the other eliminated contestants. She and Nickel have a conversation about their shock in how far Taco made it, with Balloon butting in on their conversation occasionally. She later votes for Taco, in revenge for her voting Marshmallow out in Inanimate Smackdown. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Marshmallow shows her disagreement with Baseball's statement about Idiotic Island. She later screams with everyone else, thinking Evil Paper will return, but is un-amused when it turns out to be just a sneeze. She, along with everyone else besides Pickle, sat on OJ's bleachers, meaning she thinks OJ will win. to Bow.]]In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Marshmallow appears in her spot on OJ's bleachers until Evil Bow is kicked over by Taco. The insane Bow begins to growl at Marshmallow, who tells her to calm down and shows her the chair she gave her, which ends up curing Bow of her insanity. She cheers along with many others after OJ crosses the finish line, and is shown surprised once Taco reveals she is not stupid. After MePhone4 is hanging off the Crappy Cliff, Marshmallow begins to cry out how if only there was someone who was stupid and crazy enough to go take MePhone5 down. Bow then appears next to Marshmallow, and starts to smile widely at her, giving Marshmallow an idea. After saying hi, Marshmallow slams a conveniently placed box over Bow's head, making her transform back into the crazy and insane monster. Marshmallow also watches as MePhone4, MePhone5 and Bow all explode in the pool of water, killing them all. She, Paintbrush and Baseball all sadly discuss the death of their host, stating there was no way to bring him back. However, after he is revived, she cheers happily, and later receives a call from Adam, but MePhone4 ends up snatching her phone away and speaking to him.In Adam #6 or or is it 5 Ask Adam #6 or or is it 5 she was comfirmed by when did her voice she could possibly win this season Trivia *'Running Gag: Marshmallow is one of the three "beat up" characters, as she has endured abuse like the other characters which are Pickle and Apple *'''Running Gag: '''Marshmallow fails to use gravity correctly in Episodes 1, 6, 12 and in the finale credits. *Marshmallow was revealed to own a phone in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), making her one of three characters to own one. **She is, however, the only known contestant to own a phone. *Marshmallow was the fourth person voted off by contestants. *Marshmallow is ranked #7 of all Inanimate Insanity Contestants, when coincidentially, the number 7 is the semi-reason for Marshmallow's elimination. *Marshmallow has been known for getting the fewest votes in later episodes, the highest she received was in The Stacker with 55. *Marshmallow apparently thought that Paintbrush was a male. **Though it is unknown what gender Paintbrush is. *Marshmallow is tied with Paper (in A Lemony Lesson) for receiving the fewest votes to be eliminated, both at 3. *Marshmallow's sizing has noticably changed from earlier episodes to the present ones. The change being she became smaller. *Marshmallow is the only '''original female contestant to be voiced by Adam. *Marshmallow was the 3rd contestant to be eliminated when the contestants voted, and got 3 votes. *As Marshmallow is weak, she was eliminated in wrestling episode, and wrestling requires strength. *If Voters were aloud to vote for 13 episode she could have made it to the finale this is similar with Ice Cube from BFDI and coincidentially they both placed 7 in Season 1. *Marshmallow was the first female to be comfirmed to be in season 2 unless Paintbrush is a female. Gallery |-| Overall= NB Marshmellow.png Marshmallowidle.png Marshmallownewidle.png MarshmallowCastIdle.png MarshmallowPOSE.png MarshmallowCreation.png Marshmallow_3.png Marshmallow_4.png Marshmallow_5.png Marshmallow_6.png Marshmallow_7.png Marshmallow_8.png Marshmallow_9.png Marshmallow_10.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Female Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Merged Category:Arms and Legs Category:In S2 Category:Season 2 Characters